Once Upon a Raven
by Yin Protector
Summary: Antes de que el príncipe Phillip pueda besar a la princesa Aurora, Diaval se percata de algo. Unos sentimientos, que tienen que ver con los celos que tenía del príncipe momentos antes que pudiera romper la maldición. Con eso en mente, el cuervo toma una decisión que alterará el final de la historia. Diaval x Aurora, sin spoilers.


Buenas noches a todos! es excelente estar de vuelta con este Oneshot, de una película que —a pesar de sonar muy infantil o pura propaganda— me encantó, tanto a mí como a mi familia. Tiene un final inesperado que te deja una buena enseñanza.

Esta historia la escribo para mis hermanas, quienes querían leer lo que hubiera pasado si Diaval hubiera salvado a Aurora de la maldición.

**Antes que nada, no hay casi ningún spoiler así que los que no vieron la película todavía no se hagan drama. Traté de modificar la trama para mencionar pocas partes de la película en el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Maléfica no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. **

**Capítulo único : Lindo pajarito**

—¡Más rápido Diaval!

El caballo relinchó con furia, y apresuró el paso. Estaba preocupado, por decirlo de alguna manera, de lo que podría pasarle a la princesa. Aurora era su mejor amiga, quizás hasta la única que alguna vez tuvo. Era normal sentirse así, después de todo, Aurora era la joven más amable y bella que jamás conoció.

Se miró brevemente así mismo: aunque su rostro semejaba la apariencia animalesca de un corcel negro con pico largo, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Odiaba ser transformado en otro animal que no fuera un cuervo, pero sabía que quejarse no serviría de nada. No quería hacerlo, puesto que si atravesando el prado de esa forma era el camino más rápido hacia la doncella entonces no tenía por qué decirle nada a Maléfica.

_"Se pinchará el dedo con la aguja de una rueca..."_

Las palabras aparecieron en la mente de el hada y, curiosamente, resonaron mucho más tiempo en la de Diaval. El cuervo —o caballo— apretó su dentadura con preocupación y puso toda su energía en galopar como nunca lo había hecho antes. Maléfica dejó que su ceja derecha se elevara con desdén, sus propios pensamientos giraron en torno a la decisión que parecía emanar del cuervo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta decisión? —preguntó Maléfica en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez divertido. El caballo solo relinchó y continuó su galope—. Si no te conociera diría que-

Se detuvo, su propia garganta impidió a las cuerdas vocales emitir una sola palabras más. Lo presentía, Aurora había entrado en la habitación de las ruecas. Estaba muy cerca, si no llegaban a tiempo ella...

En el horizonte apareció por fin el castillo, alzándose imponente sobre el vasto monte. Diaval soltó un resoplido de cansancio al notar que estaban cerca pero no aflojó su esfuerzo. Maléfica sonrió tristemente, no importaba el esfuerzo del cuervo en lo absoluto.

Y no se equivocó al pensar que no llegarían a tiempo: Aurora había finalmente caído en un sueño mortal.

—Diaval... hemos fracasado —susurró el hada, descendiendo la mirada levemente.

Pero, sorprendentemente, él no se detuvo ni aminoró su galope. El viento golpeaba en su rostro fuertemente, pero ya nada le importaba. Solamente quedaba una esperanza, y el príncipe Phillip era el único que podía salvar a la hermosa joven del sueño eterno.

* * *

Habían entrado al castillo sigilosamente, con el simple objetivo de que nadie se percatara de la presencia de ambos. Obviamente, Maléfica no era bienvenida ni tampoco lo eran sus amigos. Pero Diaval estaba dispuesto a noquear a cualquier guardia que se encontrara, nada lo detendría: salvaría a Aurora cueste lo que le cueste.

Caminaron en silencio entre espinos de hierro colocados estratégicamente dentro del Hall de entrada. Diaval iba delante, sujetando furiosamente el cuello de la camisa del inconsciente Phillip y conduciéndolo con poco cuidado por entre el peligro. El hada iba detrás, con una débil sonrisa que hacía poco por calentar su helado corazón. Había esperanza, y con Diaval tan decidido ella pensaba que pronto Aurora estaría en el bosque riendo y jugando con los seres mágicos.

—Por aquí —anunció Diaval turnando hacia la derecha repentinamente. Maléfica no se sorprendió, sin embargo, y dejó que sus pies siguieran al ahora humano de cabello negro como la noche.

Con pasos suaves pero apresurados giraron por un corredor y, finalmente, encontraron a un guardia vigilando una gran puerta de madera. _"Debe ser ahí"_, pensó Maléfica girando la mirada para ordenar a Diaval que se mantuviera atrás de ella. No lo encontró, y cuando se estaba preguntando dónde estaría escucho un grito ahogado y algo desplomándose enfrente de ella.

Algo sobresaltada, el hada dio un paso hacia atrás y tensó los músculos de su cuerpo con expectación.

—¿Qué esperas Maléfica? ¡Vamos!

La voz de Diaval la sorprendió, y aunque le molestó el tono con el que se dirigía a ella decidió no convertirlo en cuervo. Por lo menos, no en ese instante. El chico tenía razón, habían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Acercándose al cuervo con Phillip flotando detrás de ella, el hada le asintió con algo de orgullo. El guardia ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo, a unos metros de la puerta.

—Echare un vistazo —anunció Maléfica abriendo lentamente la puerta. La empujó lo suficiente como para poder espiar el interior desde el rabillo de la abertura.

Con interés, la propia mujer notó que adentro había una simple cama en la que yacía Aurora plácidamente. Dormía profundamente, y aunque parecía transmitir que estaba muerta Maléfica sabía que era todo lo contrario. Al lado de la joven revoloteaban tres pequeñas hadas que parecían susurrar entre ellas. Estaban peleando, como lo hacían en el pasado, pero ella no se rió como antaño. No había tiempo.

Se giró, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Asintiéndole a Diaval, el joven se apartó en un instante del príncipe y Maléfica lo dejó caer enfrente de la puerta. Casi de inmediato, Phillip se puso de pie confundido y miró hacia sus alrededores brevemente llamando la atención de las hadas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Flora con cierta sorpresa. ¿Quién había dejado entrar a ese chico tan sospechoso?

—¿Dónde estoy? —en vez de responder, Phillip ignoró la pregunta y les dirigió otra. No estaba tan sorprendido con las hadas, sino más bien del lugar en el que se encontraba.

La segunda hada, Primavera, decidió satisfacer su curiosidad.

—En el castillo del Rey Stephan por supuesto. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Phillip miró con algo de confusión a las hadas. Tan pequeñas y hacían demasiadas preguntas.

—Soy el príncipe Phillip —respondió el muchacho, mirando por un momento los alrededores del corredor por dónde se encontraba. Curiosamente, no había nadie allí—. Y se suponía que debía encontrarme con el Rey aquí.

Las tres hadas abrieron la boca con sorpresa y, sin perder un segundo, empujaron al príncipe adentro de la habitación.

—¡Es nuestra salvación! —exclamaron al unísono, dejando aún más confundido al muchacho.

Por otro lado, Diaval y Maléfica emergieron de su escondite. El hada con cierta curiosidad y a la vez esperanza en su rostro.

Entraron a la habitación mientras las tres pequeñas hadas discutían con el príncipe y se escondieron detrás de un vestidor de pie. Maléfica alzó la cabeza desde su escondite y entornó los ojos hacia la cama, su propio corazón le decía lo que ya sabía.

(A partir de acá, pongan la canción llamada: "Once Upon a Dream" de Lana Del Rey. **Esa canción no me pertenece**)

—Tiene que funcionar —susurró Diaval con nerviosismo—. Aurora debe despertar. El chico debe salvarla...

El hada simplemente negó con la cabeza ante la preocupación del cuervo. No esperaba que se mostrara tan expectante, pero al fin y al cabo el cuervo había criado a la pequeña también.

—No existe tal cosa como el amor verdadero —respondió Maléfica con un débil suspiro. La poca esperanza que tenía iba debilitándose más y más al ver que el príncipe dudaba—. Deberías saberlo de ante mano, _cuervo._

Diaval hizo una mueca de preocupación que a la vez mostraba frustración. Había ignorado por completo la respuesta de su ama, y ahora sus ojos no se despegaban del tonto joven que observaba a Aurora como si fuera un objeto bello. _Idiota_, ¡Aurora era mucho más que algo hermoso! ¡Su corazón también era puro!

Sin embargo no estaba en su lugar el quejarse de aquello. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto que el príncipe la besara? ¿Por qué su propio corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía?. Quizás era por los recuerdos que afloraban en su mente. Los momentos que pasaron juntos cuando era pequeña y ella solía llamarle: _"Lindo pajarito"__  
_

Aquella vez cuando Aurora perseguía una pequeña mariposa y se dirigía a un final trágico por la caída desde un precipicio apareció en su mente. Aunque Maléfica había intercedido, Diaval había convencido al hada que debía hacerlo. Recordaba haber suspirado en alivio, su propio corazón dió un vuelco por el fugaz peligro de muerte.

Cuando jugaron a lanzar lodo, hace algunos días, y que Aurora le sonrió dulcemente. Nunca olvidó ese gesto que tan tierno le pareció. Y a pesar de que había pasado tan poco tiempo, el recuerdo en sí parecía la distante memoria de años atrás. Lo llenó de nostalgia y tristeza.

Miró con rabia a las hadas madrinas que sonreían como tontas expectantes a que el príncipe se decidiera. El amargo recuerdo de cuando ella era sólo un bebé y sus "tías" tenían que criarla le hervía la sangre. ¡La habían dejado pasar hambre! ¡Ella, una criatura tan pura jamás tenía que sufrir!

Por qué recordó todas aquellas escenas, no lo había adivinado aún, pero algo loco atravesó su mente. Una idea, emergida de lo más profundo de su corazón le hizo impulsarse hacia delante y esquivar a la boquiabierta Maléfica. No se inmutó cuando notó que tanto el joven como las hadas lo miraban con sorpresa y se quedó parado en el medio del cuarto, sus propios ojos se deleitaban en la perfecta imagen de Aurora.

_La amaba y él aún no lo sabía. Era un cuervo, no tenía noción de aquellas cosas._

—¡Te reconozco! —exclamó Fauna, un hada rubia con vestido verde. Su diminuto dedo apuntó al rostro del joven cuervo—. ¡Eres el sirviente de Maléfica!

De inmediato, las hadas y el príncipe lo observaron con atención. Sus propios sentidos de peligro estaban activados mientras esperaban un imaginario ataque que nunca llegó. Ellos pensaban que el cuervo había aparecido para impedir que salvasen a Aurora, pero realmente ignoraban la verdad.

Sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa joven, el cuervo caminó hacia ella con decisión. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y sus propio estómago tenía una cálida sensación que lo dejó anonadado. Inconscientemente, esquivó al príncipe cuando pasó junto a él y le dio poca importancia a las hadas que trataban de detenerlo con sus poderes.

—¡No te dejaré! —aseguró Phillip sujetando el hombro del cuervo con fuerza.

Diaval simplemente lo miró con desprecio, como si fuera alguien patético.

—Cállate y apártate de mi camino —dijo el cuervo, escupiendo cada palabra con un deje de ira en su tono de voz. El príncipe, asustado por lo que oyó, dejó que el cuervo se acercara a la joven. Aunque estaba algo nervioso por la forma en que lo había amenazado, aún lo vigilaría.

Pronto, estaba a centímetros de ella. Su mano seca y agrietada sujetó suavemente la mano de Aurora quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Sintió su calidez, pero sin su sonrisa sabía que ni siquiera tocar su piel suave era suficiente. Quería verla vivir otra vez, sonreír y jugar con ella como antaño. Que le dijera, _"Lindo pajarito"_

El simple pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas pálidas se sonrojaran y no pudo evitar mirar los labios de la joven Aurora. Pese a estar dormida, era como si su rostro lo estuviera llamando. Sí, ya podía imaginarse viéndose otra vez con ella correteando por los bosques mágicos y conversando tranquilamente. Sonrió amargamente, su propia convicción enflaqueció un momento.

—Sabes, te conozco de que eras solo una pequeña bebé —dijo Diaval en un tono de lo más nostálgico. Las tres hadas y el príncipe se sorprendieron al oír lo que decía, ¿acaso no estaba allí para matarla?—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando tratabas de atraparme?

Maléfica lo miró boquiabierta, sus propias esperanzas se hacían mayores a cada segundo que pasaba. La forma en que Diaval miraba a Aurora y sostenía su mano la hizo retractarse momentáneamente de sus palabras, ¿Acaso eso era verdadero amor?

El cuervo rió suavemente, dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas de tristeza. Ya lo había notado, Phillip no la amaba y ahora no había nadie que pudiera salvarla. Diaval la quería más que a su vida misma, pero no se creía capaz de salvarla. Él era un simple cuervo, y ella una princesa.

La miró tristemente mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa. No, la quería demasiado como para no intentarlo. Quería tenerla a su lado nuevamente y esta era su única oportunidad. Estaba loco, pero valía la pena probar.

—Todos en el bosque te esperan Aurora, te necesitan... —susurró llorando nostálgicamente a pocos metros de su hermoso rostro. De pronto, se acercó aún más—. Yo te necesito...

Finalmente, sus labios se unieron a los de la princesa en un cálido y suave beso. No fue rudo ni mucho menos desesperado. Pese a todo, Diaval simplemente disfrutó la calidez y suavidad de los perfectos labios de Aurora. No espera que funcionara, pero con ese gesto le había demostrado cuánto le importaba.

Y ahora se percató de lo que anteriormente hizo latir su corazón con fuerza al ver que Phillip la besaría. _Celos_, estaba celoso de no poder demostrar cuanto la quería y había dejado que sus propios sentimientos impulsaran su cuerpo. Pero no era solo eso, no, también la amaba. Se había dado cuenta de lo que era el amor y lo único que quería en ese momento era ver los hermosos ojos de Aurora.

Maléfica miraba expectante la forma en que se habían desarrollado los eventos. Podía verlo claramente: Diaval se había enamorado de la princesa. Ahora, si eso era cierto entonces ella... despertaría finalmente.

Poco a poco, sus labios se separaron lentamente con un horrible sentimiento de soledad en el corazón del cuervo. El chico la miró fijamente, esperando que algo pasara pero nada ocurrió. Sin poder detener las lágrimas, Diaval cerró los ojos y se arrodilló al lado de la cama; su propia cabeza descendió lentamente y descansó sobre el suave colchón.

No había funcionado, y Diaval ya no tenía razón alguna para sonreír.

—Hola... _"Lindo pajarito" —_la voz melodiosa de Aurora lo hizo reaccionar. Elevando la mirada en un instante, ambos pares de ojos se fundieron en el color del otro.

Diaval sonrió con felicidad y continuó llorando, esta vez de alegría.

—Aurora... por fin —susurró el cuervo abrazando con dulzura a la joven quien no podía estar más sorprendida del gesto. Había sentido el beso en sueños, pero nunca se imaginó que Diaval fuera el que lo haría. Sin embargo, se encontraba feliz de su decisión.

Las tres hadas y el príncipe abrieron la boca momentáneamente de la sorpresa pero, pronto, no tardaron en sonreír de felicidad. Maléfica no pudo evitar pero llorar como Diaval, aunque sus lágrimas fueron enteramente de alivio, confusión y felicidad. Aurora había regresado.

* * *

Luego de ciertos eventos, todo había terminado. Maléfica volvía a reinar como la más gentil, sabia y poderosa de las hadas. Sus majestuosas hadas volvieron a su espalda y ahora su cabello largo era de nuevo visible.

Había hecho algunos cambios, pero el bosque encantado volvía a ser el de siempre. La alegría retornó al lugar y las criaturas mágicas no podían estar más felices con ver su antiguo hogar de vuelta.

Sin embargo, aquel día, las celebraciones eran por otra cosa. Era una coronación, una que aliaba a los humanos con el bosque, una que prometía felicidad y paz.

—Ahora, te corono como la princesa Aurora —anunció Maléfica colocándole una corona adornada con flores en la cabeza de la joven. Sonriendo, el hada miró a todos los demás y continuó—. ¡Este es el inicio de una era de paz y prosperidad entre nuestras razas!

Las criaturas estallaron en vítores, la emoción que sentía se hacía casi palpable en el aire. Diaval también aplaudió, su elegante apariencia hizo sonrojar a Aurora quien le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa al chico.

Maléfica le asintió a Diaval y, tomando de la mano a Aurora, la acercó al pelinegro. Quedaron cerca uno del otro, sus ojos se miraban con ternura.

—Aurora... te has convertido en todo lo que siempre soñaste —dijo Diaval, acariciando una de sus suaves mejillas. La chica cerró los ojos momentáneamente, dejándose perder en el gesto—. Ahora que vives aquí, no habrá momento en que no te proteja o no te otorgue mi amor.

La chica abrió finalmente los ojos y tomó las manos del cuervo entre las suyas. Pese a haber pasado tan poco, ella había descubierto que en verdad lo amaba. Y eso era suficiente para sentirse dichosa.

—¿Lo prometes _"Mi lindo pajarito"_? —preguntó acercándose más y rozando su nariz con la de él. Diaval sonrió en regocijo y atrapó los labios de la chica en un cálido beso.

—Lo prometo.

Una vida feliz les esperaba, en la que Maléfica y las demás criaturas del bosque se aseguraron de pasar cada momento junto a la joven. Diaval y Aurora vivieron momentos llenos de paz y amor, que el cuervo supo atesorar en su corazón animal durante el resto de su vida.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno bueno! acá termina mi segundo oneshot. Hace unos días fui a ver la película con mi familia, y me encantó. Pese a que no me gustan ese tipo de películas en donde es todo canción, esta me dejó anonadado. Quizás por el hecho de que no cantaron ni en un momento.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

Con eso me voy a dormir, es muy tarde. Yin Protector fuera.


End file.
